All you need is love
by Gwinnyth
Summary: « Je ne suis plus assez forte. J’ai besoin que tu m’aides, Tom. J’ai besoin que tu m’aimes… » OS GinnyTom


**Titre : All you need is love**

**Auteur : Gwinnyth**

**Rating : M pour le lemon ( c'est mon premier, alors indulgence, s'il vous plaît ! )**

**Couple : Ginny/Tom**

**Chanson : "I wish I had an angel" de Nightwish.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dédié à Priscilla, ma super rasta punk. Youyou Powaaa ! **

**.oOo.**

**All you need is love **

**.oOo.**

_« Je ne suis plus assez forte. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, Tom. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes… »_

**.oOo.**

Réprimant un soupir las, Ginevra Weasley, surnommée Ginny, posa sa tête entre ses mains et observa la classe de sixième année des Gryffondors. Les filles de sa classe bavaient allègrement sur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un grand blond charmeur nommé Mr. O'Connel. Quant aux garçons, soit ils dormaient soit ils jouaient à se battre avec les fausses baguettes magiques de Fred et George…Et le professeur ne remarquait rien ! A croire qu'il était aveugle…

La sonnerie retentit dans le grand château de Poudlard, et les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe sans laisser au professeur le temps de leur expliquer le sujet de leur prochain devoir.

Ginny écouta cependant Mr. O'Connel. Elle nota le sujet du devoir et jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur qui lui offrit un sourire.

« Veuillez, Miss Weasley, communiquer à vos camarades le sujet de la dissertation que vous devrez rendre. C'est votre devoir de Préfète. »

Ginny acquiesça d'un signe de tête et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Elle sortit de la salle de classe et entreprit de rechercher les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Malheureusement, le collège était immense, et elle tomba sur une personne qu'elle exécrait.

« Alors, Weasley, tu n'es toujours pas parti te cacher ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est pourtant passé ! dit Malefoy d'un ton joyeux. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Voldemort serait-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'insinuait Malefoy ? Mais la Gryffondor ne chercha pas longtemps et préféra mettre les points sur les « i » avec l'arrogant Serpentard.

« Tiens donc la blondasse, tu traînes encore avec tes deux poteaux ? Ce n'est pas avec eux que tu vas compenser ton manque d'intelligence ! »

Ginny eut un sourire satisfait, trouvant sa réplique parfaite. Mais Malefoy n'était pas de cet avis. Son visage se déforma en un rictus de haine. Crabbe et Goyle voulurent foncer vers Ginny mais Malefoy les arrêter sous le regard incrédule de Ginny. Malefoy eut un reniflement méprisant et regarda Ginny de haut.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite sotte Weasley…. Toi et ta famille d'amoureux des moldus ne survivraient pas longtemps. D'ailleurs ça a déjà commencé…. »

Et les trois Serpentards partirent, laissant Ginny perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui avait commencé ? Non, sa famille était à l'abri, elle ne pouvait pas…. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Sa famille faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Voldemort redoublait de violence. Sa famille n'était évidemment pas à l'abri. Ginny eut un frisson. La crainte de perdre sa famille était si grande…. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les pensées en ordre. Non. Dumbledore ne les laisserait pas mourir… Elle continua sa recherche, à moitié rassurée….

Elle trouva les Gryffondors de septième année dans le Hall d'entrée du château. Enfin, seulement les garçons. Elle s'approcha d'eux et commença :

« Les garçons, le professeur O'Co…. »

« Tiens Ginny, comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous ! Viens à côté de moi, n'aies pas peur. »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui avait parlé. C'était Matthew, un des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard et accessoirement un des plus prétentieux. S'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel, elle se tourna vers lui, une main sur la hanche.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour voir ta gueule, Matthew. O'Connel demande un rouleau de parchemin sur les créatures nocturnes pour la semaine prochaine. Vous préviendrez les filles, s'il vous plaît. »

Les garçons poussèrent des cris de désespoir et Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Mais Matthew s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Eh bien voilà une bien mauvaise nouvelle, je suis peiné de voir que notre professeur de Défense nous déteste à ce point. Mais je suis sûr que tu voudra bien m'aider pour ce devoir, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? dit-il d'une voix dégoulinante de gentillesse qui révulsa Ginny. »

La jeune fille repoussa Matthew et disparut dans les couloirs de Poudlard en maudissant la nature d'avoir doté les adolescents d'hormones plus qu'actives.

Plongée dans ses pensées de vengeance – Mettre Matthew dans un chaudron plein des poisons de Rogue ou le découper en morceaux et obliger Malefoy à le manger ?-, elle nez remarqua pas la personne qui marchait vers elle et la percuta. Elle s'écroula par terre et des lunettes rondes à moitiés défoncées lui tombèrent sur les genoux.

« Aouch ! s'écria la personne qu'elle avait heurtée. »

Ginny se leva en quatrième vitesse, attrapa les lunettes et aida l'adolescent à se relever. Aussitôt elle se répandit en excuses.

« Oh Circée ! Je suis profondément désolée ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Vraiment je…. »

« C'est bon, Ginny, dit Harry en souriant. Tu pourrais me redonner mes lunettes ? »

La phrase du Survivant eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Ginny. Harry ? Elle avait percuté Harry ? Elle baissa alors la tête vers les lunettes qu'elle tenait, puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Son cœur chavira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon sans lunettes ! Encore plus qu'avec. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui redonner les lunettes ! Elle voulait qu'il reste comme cela toute sa vie, juste…

« Ginny ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Tu vas bien ? »

Ginny reprit ses esprits et rougit légèrement. Elle remit les lunettes à leur propriétaire et lorsqu' Harry put la voir clairement, toute trace de rougeur avait disparut du visage de la jeune fille.

« Justement, je te cherchais, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. Dumbledore veut te voir. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

« Moi? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait et…. »

Harry l'empêcha de fini sa phrase en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Je sais Ginny, dit-il en souriant. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait et que tu es la personne la plus innocente au monde. Dumbledore doit vouloir te voir pour autre chose. »

Ginny acquiesça et partit en direction du bureau du directeur. Mais Harry l'interpella et lui dit :

« Juste pour l'information, le mot de passe est _Nectar de fruit _! »

Ginny hocha de la tête et courut jusqu'au bureau directorial. Les paroles d'Harry l'avaient renversée. _« Tu es la personne la plus innocente au monde… »_ Et elle qui pensait en avoir fini avec ses amours d'enfance ! Mais il était si gentil, si courageux…Le visage de Tom Jedusor lui vint à l'esprit. Sa mâchoire volontaire, les traits réguliers de son visage, ses yeux noirs... Lui aussi était beau. D'une beauté diabolique, certes, mais il était beau. Ginny secoua la tête. Tom était parti. Et puis, Tom était Voldemort. Mais quelque chose dans l'esprit de la jeune fille lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas les associer de cette manière…

Elle prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille s'écarta pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon. Sans se presser, Ginny le monta et se trouva devant une porte. Elle frappa trois coups sur le bois et une voix lui répondit d'entrer.

Ginny n'était pas souvent allée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle se souvenait juste qu'il était rempli à craquer de choses aussi étonnantes qu'amusantes. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas des longues rangées de tableau représentant les anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Ni du phénix aux plumes rouge sang.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il croisait et décroisait nerveusement les doigts, à la stupéfaction de Ginny. Depuis quand le Directeur de Poudlard était aussi agité ?

« Ah, Miss Weasley, déclara-t-il. J'espérais vous voir assez rapidement. »

« Harry m'a bien informé que vous désiriez me voir, Professeur, répondit Ginny, impassible. »

« Bien… bien, dit-il. Voyez-vous, Miss Weasley, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile. Il va falloir que vous soyez forte. »

Ginny le regarda d'un air méfiant. L'avertissement de Malefoy lui revint à l'esprit. Se pourrait-il que….

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vos frères Bill, Charlie et Percy ( Percy avait rejoint l'Ordre à la rentrée ) étaient partis en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement, la mission que je leur avaient donnés s'est avérée trop dangereuse. Ils son tombés dans une embuscade et ont été torturés puis….tués. »

Ginny fut d'abord abasourdie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis sa vue se brouilla. La tristesse et la colère l'emportèrent sur tous ses autres sentiments. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer et serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Quand elle retrouva le contrôle de ses sens, elle demanda d'une toute petite voix :

« Quand…. Qui ? »

« Nous avons perdus contact avec eux le 20 novembre, et nous avons retrouvés leurs corps début décembre. Quant aux criminels, il s'agit sans aucun doute de Lucius Malefoy et de quelques autres. »

Ginny serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Lucius Malefoy…. Cette ordure avait tué ses frères ! Elle vit alors rouge. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme cela ! Elle se leva brusquement et serra sa baguette dans sa main.

« Miss Weasley… Où allez-vous donc ? demanda Dumbledore. »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Il était enfoncé dans son fauteuil et son regard était teinté d'inquiétude.

« Malefoy…. Murmura simplement Ginny. Il va me le payer… »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Dumbledore s'écria :

« Ne vous jetez pas dans la gueule du loup, Ginny ! Malefoy est un proche de Voldemort. Vous ne pouvez imaginer tout c que Lucius Malefoy ferait pour venger son fils ! Ne faites pas de folies…. »

Ginny se retourna et fixa Dumbledore d'un regard noir, les poings sur les hanches.

« Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre et vous êtes le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Pourquoi aurai-je peur ? »

« Pas maintenant…. Mais lorsque vous sortirez de Poudlard, vous devrez faire attention…. Voldemort n'aime pas les Weasley, et s'amuserait beaucoup de les voir souffrir et mourir… Et peut-être que je ne serais plus… Qui sait ? »

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais aucune ne roula sur sa joue. Être torturée et tuée par Voldemort ? Si avec ça elle pouvait rejoindre ses frères, alors elle irait bien voir Voldemort en face…

« Je n'en aie cure, souffla-t-elle avant de sortir. »

Elle descendit en courant l'escalier en colimaçon, sans prêter attention à Dumbledore qui essayait en vain de la retenir. Elle galopa jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor et hurla :_ « Lune noire ! »_ qui était le mot de passe de la semaine. Elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année sous les regards stupéfaits des autres élèves. Ginny Weasley était si gentille, si douce, si compréhensive ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi brisée, aussi en colère ?

« Harry, j'ai besoin de la carte **maintenant** ! cria-t-elle. »

Harry et Ron stupéfaits, regardèrent Ginny fouiller leur valises pour trouver la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Euh…. Ginny, tu vas bien ? demanda timidement Ron. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard empli de colère et de souffrance qui figea son frère. Harry tendit la carte à la Gryffondor qui la lui arracha des mains. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour sortir mais Harry la retint par les épaules.

« Bon Dieu, Gin', mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a pu te dire pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme. »

Cette phrase paralysa la jeune fille. Ils ne savaient pas ?

« Allez lui demander pourquoi trois de mes frères vont se faire enterrer dans quelques jours ! cracha-t-elle, les larmes menaçant une nouvelle fois de couler. »

Elle sortit en courant du dortoir, sans laisser aux garçons le temps de réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Elle entendit le cri déchirant de son frère et courut plus vite, voulant échapper aux regards anéantis d'Harry et Ron. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui cria toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait. Ginny s'arrêta dans un couloir sombre et vide et marmonna le mot de passe de la carte. Aussitôt le plan de l'école se dessina sur le parchemin, et Ginny trouva le point qui indiquait Malefoy. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le parc, près du lac. Sans aucune hésitation, elle courut jusqu'au Hall tout en faisant disparaître le plan de l'école. Elle le trouva bien près du lac. Il était allongé dans l'herbe et avait enlevé son haut. Ginny eut un frisson de dégoût.

« Tu m'admires, Weasley ? »

Ginny ne se demanda même pas comment il avait su qu'elle était là. Son cœur, son corps, tout son être réclamait vengeance. Sans plus attendre, elle leva sa baguette, et dit :

_« Arthro ! »_

C'était un sort de magie blanche, mais les effets étaient quasiment les mêmes que ceux du Doloris. Malefoy se recroquevilla sur lui-même et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il fut secoué de spasmes. Mais cela n'affecta Ginny pour rien au monde. Elle répétait encore et encore la formule, se délectant des cris de Malefoy.

Alors que Malefoy n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement il était souffrant, Ginny leva à nouveau sa baguette et voulut lui jeter le Doloris. Mais elle se retint à temps. Que faisait-elle ? Son comportement était digne d'un Mangemort. Et elle n'allait pas se rabaisser à leur niveau ! Jamais ! Elle baissa sa baguette sous le regard soulagé de Malefoy et lui dit :

« Ceci n'est qu'une brève caresse comparé à ce que je ferai à ton père si je le croise un jour. »

Et elle partit, le laissant à moitié mort sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard.

**.oOo.**

Ginny regarda une nouvelle fois la première chaîne de la télévision installée récemment, espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Mais rien. En grognant, elle éteignit l'appareil et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Toujours rien d'intéressant... Elle se leva en soupirant et monta dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'arrêta brusquement devant son miroir et se contempla.

Sa robe de nuit noire à moitié entrouverte laissait nue la naissance de sa poitrine, et les bretelles de dentelles tombaient sur ses bras blancs. Ses cheveux de feu cascadaient dans son dos, comme une traînée de flamme. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir et se contempla. Son visage diaphane faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus foncés. Ses traits étaient réguliers. Elle passa ses doigts su la ligne de sa mâchoire. Une larme, une seule, coula le long de la joue. Cette goutte salée n'était pas transparente mais teintée de noir. Ginny remarqua alors qu'elle ne s'était pas démaquillée. Elle frotta ses yeux avec le revers de sa main. Le maquillage n'était pas parti, au contraire, il s'était étalé sur son visage. Avec un nouveau grognement, elle entra dans la salle de bain, prit un coton et entreprit de se démaquiller.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. Son teint était blanc, trop blanc... Elle fronça le nez et attrapa le crayon noir. D'un geste rapide, elle se mit du crayon juste au-dessus de ses cils. Elle s'observa à nouveau et jugea qu'elle était encore trop _naturelle_. Elle se remit du crayon et prolongea le trait sur ses tempes. Elle se mit du noir sur les lèvres et recula. Là, elle était parfaite. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit son armoire. Elle en sortit un pantalon noir plutôt large, ainsi qu'un haut noir où l'inscription « _Cradle of Filth »(1) _était calligraphiée en rouge sang, en l'honneur du groupe de métal moldu. Elle retira sa robe de nuit et s'habilla. Elle passa des chaussures à talons aussi sombres que ses vêtements, et sortit sans oublier son baladeur moldu et ses disques.

Depuis la mort de ses trois frères, Ginny s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle n'avait plus parlé à personne, avait oublié sa douleur grâce au travail et au métal moldu. En l'espace d'un an, Ginny était devenue une gothique.

Elle descendit l'escalier principal du 12, Square Grimmaurd, et fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller Mrs Black qui dormait dans son tableau, trop épuisée d'avoir crié pendant toute l'après-midi. Elle vérifia que sa baguette reposait bien au fond d'une des poches de son pantalon et sortit. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Les nuages se bousculaient dans le ciel et les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement le square. D'un pas vif, la sorcière traversa le square tout en enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La chanson qu'elle écoutait était chanté par une jeune femme issue d'un groupe dont Ginny ne se souvenait plus du nom.

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

La voix de la chanteuse soulageait Ginny, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait chanter. Elle se laissa porter par la musique tout en fermant les yeux, oubliant tous ses malheurs, toutes ses batailles, tout ce sang... toute sa vie._  
_

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_  
_Ginny repensa alors à la mort de ses trois frères. Percy, Charlie, Bill... Une vague de tristesse l'emplit. Elle lutta pour s'empêcher de pleurer quand un visage s'imposa à elle. Un visage aux traits fins et sans défauts, un visage encadré par des cheveux noirs, un visage où deux yeux sombres brillaient, calculateurs, diaboliques et pourtant si envoûtants... _  
_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Le visage de Tom Jedusor...Ce visage la hantait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle était en septième année et pourtant ce visage ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit... Elle revit son sourire charmeur, et l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux... Le sourire devint rictus de haine, le teint devint diaphane et les yeux devinrent rouges, et Ginny prit peur. Il était si effrayant…_  
_

_I'm going down so frail 'n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules  
Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_  
_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Non, Voldemort était effrayant. Pas Tom. Pourtant Tom et Voldemort n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne…. Ginny eut alors un doute. Comment un garçon aussi séduisant, aussi brillant aurait-il pu devenir aussi repoussant et abject ? Non, il devait y avoir un problème quelque part. Ginny se remémora les paroles de Dumbledore lors de la fin de sa première année. Tom avait fait des études pendant quelques années après Poudlard, puis avait disparu de la société, pour revenir sous les traits terrifiants de Lord Voldemort. Que s'était-il passé lors de cette disparition ? Car Tom n'était définitivement pas Voldemort….Cela était impossible….

**Et pourtant….Tom a bien tué lors de son apprentissage à Poudlard. A cause de lui, Mimi Geignarde est morte….**

Ce n'était pas une grande perte….pensa Ginny avant de s'horrifier de ses paroles. Etait-elle aussi cruelle ?

**Et puis, il a ouvert la chambre des Secrets…. Ce n'est pas rien. Il a contrôlé un Basilic pour tuer les enfants de Moldus…. Imagine si Hermione avait vécu à cette époque ? Aurait-elle été tuée, elle aussi ? **

L'argument était de taille. Mais Ginny ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Tom n'était pas si horrible…. Et sa haine envers les Moldus était compréhensible Son père moldu l'avait abandonné….

**C'est une raison ? **

Cette voix commençait sérieusement à irriter Ginny… Tom était peut-être cruel, mais il était si beau…. Encore une fois le goût du noir de Ginny s'intensifia. Elle revit la tête de Tom dans son esprit. Elle le vit tendre la bouche pour quémander un baiser. Elle s'imagina ce baiser….

**Tout doux, ma belle ! Tom est mort ! Voldemort l'a remplacé ! Tu tombes amoureuse d'une ombre ! **

Tom, mort ? Tom, remplacé par Voldemort ? Oui, c'était cela. Tom s'était fait tué par son mauvais côté…. Elle l'imagina à Poudlard. Il n'était pas encore un véritable meurtrier, puisque c'était le Basilic qui avait tué Mimi… Il devait être horriblement séduisant…. Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir à cette époque là….

Sans y prêter attention, Ginny augmenta le volume de la chanson, tout en s'imaginant à Poudlard dans la même année que Tom….

_Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!  
Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

Son cœur ne demandait que ça. Etre avec lui… L'avoir juste pour elle… Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'être forte. Elle n'en pouvait plus de regarder les autres si joyeux alors qu'elle croupissait sous la souffrance. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être seule….

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Sa peine était si forte qu'elle versa quelques larmes Même si Tom l'avait manipulé, lui, au moins, il l'avait aimé….Pas comme Harry. Ginny eut un sursaut de colère. Pour Harry, elle n'était que la petite sœur de Ron qui rougissait sous son regard et qui collectionnait ses photos…. Mais ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps….Elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle était une jeune femme puissante, aussi puissante que n'importe lequel des membres de l'Ordre….

Ginny ne remarqua pas l'étrange aura qui l'entoura alors. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que le paysage autour d'elle s'estompait. Mais elle releva la tête lorsque l'aura devint plus forte, et elle cria lorsqu'elle disparut….

**.oOo.**

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de porter la main à sa tête douloureuse. Puis elle remarqua alors qu'elle était dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par un seul chandelier, donnant un aspect sinistre à l'endroit…. Elle frissonna bien qu'elle soit sous des couvertures volumineuses… Et, _oh mon dieu_, elle était dans le plus simple appareil…. Mais où était-elle ?

Tremblante, elle enroula les draps autour d'elle et s'extirpa du lit à baldaquin. Aussitôt elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, mais avec un effort, elle réussit à se relever. Elle observa la pièce, cherchant des vêtements. Elle trouva une splendide robe sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Sans plus attendre, elle se vêtit, puis s'approcha d'un grand miroir.

La robe épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, et sa couleur sombre s'accordait tout à fait avec l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille. Le vêtement était assez aguicheur. La robe lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle remarqua alors que son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, lui donnant un air plus vulnérable. Mais Ginny releva fièrement la tête, se fichant complètement des traces noires sur ses joues. Elle aimait son apparence en cet instant.

Un bruit attira son attention. Elle s'approcha de la porte et sortit. Elle était sûrement dans un manoir, car les couloirs semblaient sans fin et les escaliers de marbre menaient à l'étage du dessus comme du dessous. Ginny parcourut un couloir tout en s'émerveillant du luxe de la demeure. Combien d'elfes de maison avaient travaillés pour rendre cette maison aussi magnifique ?

Elle remarqua alors une porte dont le dessous était éclairé. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit timidement.

La pièce n'était pas très éclairée, mais Ginny ferma quand même les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit devant elle un bureau richement sculpté. Au bureau écrivait un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge. Elle l'observa. Il avait une bonne carrure, mais sa silhouette restait mince. Il avait la peau presque aussi blanche que la sienne. Sa main s'approcha de l'encrier pour tremper sa plume. Ce geste, aussi anodin soit-il, fascina Ginny. Il releva alors la tête pour la regarder. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, mais quelque chose dans son visage lui procurait une insignifiante dureté. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient avec élégance sur sa nuque, et ses yeux étaient si sombres, si captivants….Ginny arrêta de respirer quelques instants. Tom ! Tom Jedusor !

" Ah , tu es enfin réveillée. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas morte pendant ton coma…. »

Ginny ne répondit pas, paralysée. Tom Jedusor, devant elle ! L'homme qui l'avait hanté pendant toutes ces années, après l'avoir manipulée ! Et qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait encore…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tom en se levant. »

Il s'approcha de Ginny, qui put réaliser combien il était grand et majestueux face à elle. Il posa une main sur son front et sourit.

« Tu n'as plus de fièvre. C'est un bon début. Tu guériras vite… »

« Je…. Quoi ? »

« Je disais que tu guérirais vite. »

Voyant que Ginny n'y comprenait rien, Tom poursuivit :

« Je t'ai trouvé juste devant mon domaine. Tu étais aussi maigre qu'un cadavre. Tu as souffert de malnutrition ? »

Ginny croisa le regard de Tom. Un regard…. Appréciateur. Presque… Gourmand. Cela effraya Ginny, mais elle se composa un visage neutre et répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Non…. Mais je ne mangeais pas beaucoup. »

« C'est peu dire, vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé. Tu n'avais pas un once de graisse et tu étais très faible. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

Il parlait d'une voix douce, presque tendre. Mais ses yeux la regardait avec une lueur indéfinissable…. Ginny haussa les épaules et regarda la pièce. Et elle rougit aussitôt, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était dans la chambre de Tom...

Des images aussi rares que gênantes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elles les voyaient tous les deux en train de…. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça. C'était si….

_**Si érotique ?**_

Ginny faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Si….._Quoi ?_ _Erotique ?_ Depuis quand cette fichue voix se permettait de dire des choses pareilles ?

Avec un instant de réflexions, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas cette voix intérieure si agaçante…. C'était une voix d'homme, grave et réconfortante….._ Oh mon Dieu, …._ La légilimancie ! Mais bien sûr ! _Il _maîtrisait la légilimancie !

Ginny croisa à nouveau le regard de Tom. Cette fois-ci, il était amusé. Il lui prit les mains et demanda :

« Pourrais-je savoir ton nom ? »

Ginny faillit lui cracher qu'il n'avait qu'à utiliser cette fichue légilimachinchose pour le savoir, mais elle se retint à temps et répondit :

« Ginevra. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ginny. »

Tom ferma les yeux et répéta :

« Ginevra…. Ginevra… »

Dans sa bouche, le prénom de Ginny sonnait comme le plus beau mot qui put exister. Elle ferma les yeux elle aussi. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle rougisse à cet instant ? _Pourquoi ?_ _Pourquoi _voulait-il la mettre dans l'embarras ?

_**Parce que…**_

Oh non ! Voilà qu'il recommençait ! Ginny maudit l'inventeur de la légilimachintruc et lui promit les pires tortures. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux. Tom souriait, n'essayant plus de cacher son amusement. Il recula d'un pas puis retourna à son bureau. Ginny s'assit en face de lui.

« Eh bien, ma chère Ginevra, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez devant chez moi à moitié morte ? »

Ginevra. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça ?

**_Non._**

Eh bien elle allait lui faire ravaler sa langue de serpent !

_**De quelle manière ?**_

Oh Circée, qu'il pouvait être indécent !

_**Moi, indécent ? Et tes pensées déplacées ? Hmm ?**_

Pensées déplacées ? Il pouvait parler ! La façon dont il la regardait était si….

_**Parce que ça te déplait, peut-être ?**_

Déplaire ? Non, évidemment ! N'importe quelle fille normalement constituée le trouverait attirant.

_**Enfin tu reconnais….**_

Ginny se promit de lui faire subir les pires souffrances au monde.

**_Les pires souffrances au monde ? Oh, j'ai hâte…Eh bien, pour que tu me fasses subir tes tortures, lesquelles seront très agréables, je n'en doute pas, je vais gentiment te donner mon adresse. Tu n'as qu'à aller me trouver à l'étage des rêves, manoir de Ginny, monde des fantasmes inavoués !_**

Ginny grimaça. Ce qu'il pouvait être gênant !

« Moi, gênant ? dit Tom avec un sourire diaboliquement séduisant. »

Ginny le dévisagea.

« Parfaitement. Je ne t'ai jamais permis d'entrer dans mon esprit, et même si j'avais envie de jouer à la sado-masochiste avec toi, je ne permettrais pas que tu le saches…. »

Tom secoua la tête, son sourire amusé collé au visage.

« Allons allons, Ginny…. Tout le monde sait que tu es la personne la plus innocente au monde… »

Ginny fut paralysée par ses paroles.

_« Je sais Ginny, dit-il en souriant. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait et que tu es la personne la plus innocente au monde…. »_

C'étaient les mêmes que celles d'Harry. Harry qu'elle aimait….Harry qu'elle avait aimé, mais cet amour était à sens unique….. Le visage de Lord Voldemort, déformé par la haine, s'imposa à son esprit. Voldemort, la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus après Malefoy….

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas les Malefoy, si cela peut te rassurer, Ginevra, déclara Tom. »

Ginny eut un sourire sans joie.

« Tu ne peux pas les détester autant que moi…. »

« Pourquoi, Ginevra ? demanda doucement Tom. Pourquoi les détestes-tu autant ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ta légimachintrucbidule, ça te sert à quoi ? »

Tom éclata de rire. Ginny frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac était traversé par une colonie de papillons…

« Légilimancie, Ginevra. Et puis, c'est mieux si c'est toi qui me le dis, non ? »

Et après ? Il allait se moquer d'elle, bien sûr. Il était le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres….Il se complaisait dans la souffrance….Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer….. Ginny ferma les yeux et une larme coula, éparpillant un peu plus le maquillage noir sur son visage diaphane. Tom fut fasciné. Ginny était si innocente en cet instant, si vulnérable, si….

« Un Malefoy a torturé puis tué trois de mes frères…. Je n'ai jamais pardonné cet acte…. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait ensuite, Ginny ? demanda Tom sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son surnom. »

« J'ai…. Oh, Circée, j'ai torturé un Malefoy…. Avec le sort d'Arthro… Je l'ai torturé comme si je n'avais pas de cœur ! »

Ginny enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Toute sa peine, toute cette souffrance fut évacuée par les pleurs. Tom s'approcha d'elle dans un élan de tendresse inhabituel chez lui et la prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent curieusement.

« Tu as du être forte. »

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement de pleurer.

« Je ne le suis pas encore assez…. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, et le cœur de Tom chavira. Comment un être aussi pur, aussi innocent pouvait provoquer tant de réactions chez lui ? Comment pouvait-il éprouver des sentiments, lui, le futur Seigneur Noir ? Il serra plus fort contre lui. Ginny se laissa aller contre lui, et posa ses mais sur son torse.

« Je n'en peux plus…. »

Tom déposa des baisers sur le visage de Ginny.

« Je sais…. »

Ginny sentit ses joues s'embraser tandis qu'il la cajolait. Elle avait l'impression que les bras de Tom étaient faits pour entourer son corps, que le creux de son cou était fait pour qu'elle y niche sa tête…

Ginny remarqua alors que Tom avait arrêté de l'embrasser, et elle releva la tête vers lui. Il souriait, amusé, et Ginny se promit d'apprendre l'occlumancie.

**_Non…_**

Ginny fronça les sourcils, étonnée. Pourquoi non ?

**_Tout d'abord, parce que tu es de nature expressive, et apprendre l'occlumancie serait un effort inutile. Et puis, tes pensées sont tellement…._**

Ginny se raidit. Elle s'écarta de Tom et le fixa, les poings sur les hanches.

« Mes pensées sont tellement quoi ? »

Tom éclata de rire.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Mes pensées sont quoi ? »

Tom continua à rire, et la prit par les épaules.

« Tes pensées me font rêver… Elles m'emportent au-delà de notre monde, et me donne certaines envies…. »

Oh non…. Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Non, ne rougis pas, n'aie pas l'air d'être intéressée, non, non, non….

« Hey ! Ne te moque PAS ! » s'écria Ginny tandis que Tom cachait son visage entre ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle le voie rire.

Mais Tom continuait à rire. Vexée, Ginny lui frappa le torse de ses poings. Elle le frappait avec une puissance telle qu'il bascula en arrière et se rattrapa in extremis au fauteuil.

Ginny, trop occupée par son indignation, ne remarqua pas immédiatement la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Tom, avachi sur le fauteuil, portait une Ginny furieuse sur ses genoux.

Ginny continuait de la frapper, avec moins de puissance qu'au début, certes, mais elle continuait. Alors qu'elle levait la main, pour asséner un dernier coup à Tom, une main attrapa son poignet. Surprise, elle releva la tête vers sa Némésis.

« Mais que…. », commença-t-elle.

Une bouche coquine l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Trop surprise pour se débattre, elle laissa cette bouche l'embrasser, et elle entrouvrit même la bouche pour laisser passer cette langue… Ginny ouvrit alors les yeux, et croisa deux pupilles noires emplies de désir.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur.

Ginny prit alors part active au baiser, et réussit à faire gémir Tom. Amusée, elle l'embrassa encore puis se retira brusquement, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Tom la regarda, l'air un peu décontenancé. C'était la première fois que Ginny le voyant avec cet air suppliant, et elle trouva ça jouissif.

« Tu ne veux… », commença-t-il.

« Chut « , fit Ginny en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique et déclara :

« Ici, c'est moi qui dirige, et je refuse que quelqu'un me pique ma place ! »

Tom resta d'abord silencieux, puis son visage se fendit en un sourire amusé.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier, petite coquine ! »

Ginny poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il la souleva et la transporta jusqu'au lit. Mais la surprise de Ginny s'accrut lorsque Tom passa ses mains en dessous du tissu de la robe et lui caressa les cuisses de façon très suggestive. Ginny décida alors que le rôle de passive n'était décidément pas pour elle. Dans un effort surhumain ( il faut dire que Tom était un expert dans le domaine des préliminaires ), elle se releva et le fit basculer en dessous d'elle. Avec un sourire mutin, elle ondula des hanches et frotta son intimité contre celle du jeune homme qui se mordit la lèvre, subjugué par ce petit bout de femme qui lui ouvrait les portes d'un paradis sans nom.

« Tu ferais une parfaite Serpentard, ma puce… »

Ginny se contenta de l'embrasser, une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle recommencer, Tom déplaça sa tête et lui embrassa le cou. Ginny fut parcourue par d'innombrables frissons tout aussi délicieux les uns que les autres. Tom mordillait sa peau, la léchait, et Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Tom profita de sa faiblesse pour la faire basculer en dessous de lui.

« Qui est le maître à présent ? « demanda-t-il, amusé, tout en défaisant les boutons de la robe pou laisser apparaître la poitrine de Ginny.

« T'as…. Intérêt …de continuer, sinon je sens que je vais perdre la raison ! haleta Ginny. »

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent, et il entreprit de rendre Ginny folle. Il commença tout d'abord par lui embrasser la poitrine d'une façon tout sauf chaste. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille tandis que ses mains s'amusaient à titiller les tétons de Ginny.

Sa main descendit alors jusqu'à son ventre, alors que Ginny laissait échapper un grognement frustré. Tom sourit, et sa main descendit encore, jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. D'un seul mouvement il fit descendre la culotte, et brutalement, il entra un doigt en elle.

Ginny, qui s'était accroché à son amant lorsqu'elle avait deviné ses intentions, lui mordit l'épaule pour s'empêcher de gémir. Elle ferma les yeux et le sentit enfoncer son doigt plus profond en elle. Pour épargner l'épaule de Tom, elle consentit à gémir bruyamment. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit. Il trouvai délectable de voir Ginny plier sous ses caresses.

Ginny était en extase. Quel Dieu ! Elle aurait pu avoir un orgasme, là, maintenant. Elle allait perdre la raison lorsque Tom sorti doucement son doigt de son intimité. Ginny leva la tête vers lui, surprise et frustrée.

« Je trouve que je suis beaucoup trop habillé ! », murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Ginny eut un sourire mutin. Tom se déplaça de façon à être en dessous Ginny. Cette dernière déboutonna sa chemise tout en l'embrassant. D'un geste, elle jeta la chemise à terre et entreprit de le mettre au même niveau qu'elle.

Quand elle eut fini, Tom la regarda d'un air grave. Il l'embrassa doucement, avec une tendresse qu'elle aurait cru impossible venant de lui. Le cœur de Ginny battait si fort qu'elle avait peur que le monde entier l'entende. Mais lorsque Tom la regarda, de ses yeux si noirs, Ginny sentit son cœur menacer d'exploser. Depuis quand ne l'avait-on pas regardé de cette façon ? A vrai dire, depuis sa première année. Depuis son aventure avec le journal…

« Ne pense plus, ma puce, murmura Tom à son oreille. Ne pense plus. Ferme les yeux et profite. Cette soirée n'est qu'à nous… »

Ses paroles émurent Ginny. Avec une douceur infinie, elle lui embrassa le visage. Cette soirée n'était qu'à eux…. Et il n'était pas question que ses souvenirs la gâche !

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Tom. Elle ondula à nouveau des hanches, mais cette fois-ci de façon beaucoup plus suggestive, et Tom ferma les yeux, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux….

**.oOo.**

(1) Groupe de métal. N'essayez pas de traduire son nom.


End file.
